


It's Just a Kiss

by SixthNight



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight/pseuds/SixthNight
Summary: What happens when you mix a lot of alcohol with even more frustration? Elena's about to find out. (Barret/Elena)
Relationships: Elena/Barret Wallace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Just a Kiss?

Things were absolutely going to hell in a hand basket.

"Elena…"

Tseng sounded sympathetic, almost endearing, and it made her stomach swirl. She wasn't about to just to smile and swallow it. Each step she claimed he yielded, but eventually her nose was a mere inches from his. She was certain that Hell Fire was blazing in her eyes; she could see it reflected in his pupils.

"Don't _'Elena'_ me," she spat, hands perched on her hips but shaking nonetheless. She was about to call him everything under the sun when she realized it'd be worthless, the words dying on her tongue. He looked terrified enough, despite his cool composure. She'd become good at reading his eyes in addition to Reno's lips and Rude's grunts.

A breath whooshed from her lips as she pivoted, heading for the elevator. Reno and Rude were trying their best not to make eye contact with her. Reno had some kind of demented smirk plastered on his lips, it sent flames into her resolve. He was amused, but she'd put an end to that.

"Wipe that smirk of your face before _I_ do it for you." The glare she offered him as a side to the biting remark might very well have taken his head off.

She should have known he'd only be further amused. The smirk spread wide, as she would have predicted had her pulse not been thrashing in her ears. That was always the problem when she got angry. She never thought far enough ahead, always let emotion rule. Stress, she could handle. Violence was second nature. It was this particular brand of anger that currently inhabited her mind that always left her reeling, trying so desperately to grasp at threads she couldn't see, coming up empty handed.

Reno was seconds from laughing, whether from amusement or nervousness, she couldn't tell. She'd barely made it to the elevator, crushing the down arrow with her fist, when he blurted out, "Hell hath no fury…" in some sadistic kind of drawl. She didn't need to turn around to find that cocky expression he was undoubtedly wearing, she could _feel_ it, like hot, beaming rays of annoyance.

The minute the doors parted, she stormed the threshold and spun, punching the door close button heavily and repeatedly. She didn't bother looking back; she just closed her eyes in unison with the elevator doors and resisted the urge to go back in and give Reno a black eye.

She was left in the deafening silence, her shaking hands balled into fists. She felt her pulse _everywhere_.

She loosened her black tie, ripping it away from the collar of her shirt and tossing it on the floor. It'd be there in the morning anyway and she didn't need it now. What she needed was to cool down. She needed to sit and reflect, decide what to do about this entire mess. She needed a stiff drink and good music. What she needed was a bar. _Gods, I'm beginning to think like Reno._ Preferably, a bar with a good deal of distance from Shin-Ra. Somewhere they'd probably never think to look for her.

* * *

The sun was setting outside, taking her hopes with it. Tifa had been pining for a slow night but she had gotten a crowd instead. Thankfully, Barret had been downstairs working on something in the side room when the first argument came to head. He'd thrown the rowdy man out the door and assumed presence as a makeshift bouncer. He did that sometimes, when the crowd was unruly. Tifa needed him, and he was there, as usual. She'd come to rely on him heavily since Cloud had been gone. Something about a new job, but he was brief in his explanations. Rather than dwell on the hurt, she'd moved past it and focused on helping Barret raise Marlene. Denzel was growing up fast, but he was growing up smart with her influence and Barret's discipline.

"Barret?" Tifa called from behind the counter.

"Yeah, Teef?"

She laughed quietly. He always opted to yell across the noise, rather than simply walk to the counter. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you came to stay with us?"

Barret nodded, she'd told him over and over again. "Sure have."

"Well, I just thought I'd remind you."

She smiled brightly, noticing that Barret's face lit up as if he was glad to see her smiling again after all that she'd been through. While she supposed that the domestic kind of life wasn't as exciting as striking a well of oil or fighting off villains, she could tell he enjoyed the time with Marlene and that he felt good about helping her with the bar. He was family to her.

Tifa went back to tending bar as Barret kept watch on a couple of the patrons playing cards in the corner. At least they were keeping the game quiet. She was just waiting for the drunk with the shifty eyes to get his ass kicked, but none of the others seemed to notice that he was peeking at their hands every time he leaned back to stretch or ogle her from across the way.

For a busy night, things were extraordinarily dull. Barret looked as if he were about to stifle an overdue yawn when he nearly choked on the deep breath. He coughed once, and Tifa looked toward him curiously. She always told him he was the epitome of grace. He nodded toward an incoming blonde, the sight shot her eyebrows up and she felt her lips part. 

_Exactly,_ Barret mouthed.

While she had to admit, with no small amount of disbelief, that Shin-Ra had been on the path to becoming a decent corporation and the Turks were actually helpful at one point, she was still surprised to see one of them show up at Seventh Heaven. They didn't make it a point to come around often.

Elena wasted no time in claiming a stool adjacent to Tifa. She'd looked a little out of sorts, with the collar of her shirt diving into a _V_ and lacking a tie. Tifa smiled warmly, "What can I get you?"

"Hm." Elena pushed a finger to her chin, evidently unsure about what to order.

"I can come back, if you're not ready."

"Oh, no. I was just deciding how strong I want that Costa Iced Tea."

Tifa had to admit, she looked like she could use something strong. "I'll add an extra shot of everything."

"Thanks."

When the drink was served, Elena immediately inhaled a third of it. It would have been a little shocking, but then again, hanging out with Reno might provide some impressive drinking lessons.

"Is everything okay, Elena?"

Elena's eyes rolled as she set the glass down heavily. "Absolutely, if you consider being royally fucked by two of your coworkers okay."

"Um… Well, no, I wouldn't." Tifa felt slightly flustered. Sure, Elena often poured a lot of details at them, but she'd never felt quite in a place to console her. This time, empathy rolled in like a bank of fog. 

"Yeah. It's shit, if you ask me."

"I can't imagine."

"That's what I get for choosing a male-dominated field." Elena tossed her hand back dismissively and nursed her drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ugh. It's just boys being boys. Tseng pulled rank on me, and used Reno's rank to pull me off an assignment I desperately wanted so that the two of them can go off and play. I guess when you have a dick, it makes you special."

Tifa snickered, amused by Elena's attitude.

"I'd tell you what it was… but I can't," Elena added.

_As if that has stopped her before?_

"You know how men are…" Tifa's voice came across with more bite than she intended.

"You sound like you've had your fair share of bullshit from them."

"Oh, you could definitely say that."

She caught Barret's eye, he seemed torn between listening to their chat or trying to suss out whether a card game was about to go sideways. His eyes darted between the two scenes as he scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"Have a drink with me, we'll rant about it," Elena offered. She was smiling warmly and it made Tifa want to take her up on the offer.

"That'd be fun, but I have to keep working. I can already see some nasty looks pointed this way. Maybe on a day off?"

"That works…" Elena craned to see the disapproving glances aimed toward Tifa from customers with empty glasses. "I guess I should let you get back to work before they start breaking things."

"Right. We've had enough of that already."

Tifa sighed, tossed one of the dishrags across her shoulder and mingled into the bar room. She'd just collected a few glasses for refill when she caught Barret's eye. He knew that he was looking nervous. On her way back to the counter, she swung by him and whispered, "Is something going on?"

"Just watching these dipshits get braver and braver at stealing. One's been cheatin' the whole damn time."

"You think they'll start a fight?"

"It's tough to say, but I'd almost bet on it."

"Wanna break it up then?"

"Could start an even bigger fight…"

Barret's posture was rigid, and Tifa mirrored him. "I'll think of something."

In the midst of rinsing and refilling, Tifa caught the tail end of a risky idea. She'd always pictured the Turks playing cards while waiting for a break in an assignment or while hanging out at a bar. Elena just might be the way to get rid of the scheming player without causing too much of a scene. Or at least less of a scene than if Barret confronted them.

After refilling the Costa Iced Tea, Tifa pressed her elbows to the bar counter, leaning toward Elena. "Are you much of a card player?"

"Are you kidding?" A wicked grin spread across Elena's lips as she affirmed, "I can kick Reno's ass."

"Really? You think you could go win a couple games against those guys over at that table?" She nodded toward the table in question. "Maybe break their game up?"

Elena was looking back between the players and Tifa, clearly considering the proposition. "If you're trying to avoid a fight, it might work. I don't think any of them are drunk enough to hit _me_."

"If you don't mind…"

"I don't. In fact, it might be just what I need."

* * *

Elena was reveling in the idea of one-upping a bunch of men after the day she'd had. She had taken quite enough and she was ready to even the score. She took care to make herself appealing, just to give them more reason not to give her hell when she started winning. Sauntering wasn't usually in her vocabulary, but she didn't let that stop her. Their eyes were hungrily upon her the whole way to the table, and she could feel several stray pairs as well.

Her hands hit the table, her hips cocked, and she tossed strands of ashen hair over her shoulders. "Mind if I join?" Her voice was huskier than necessary, but the charm worked. She'd gained their attention, however disturbing and ordinarily unwanted.

Two hours, five refills, and seven wins later, the groveling players had given up and gone home. Elena grinned crookedly and wound her way back toward the bar with a triumphant air about her even if she wasn't walking as straight as she had been on her way to the table. She took a route along the sidelines, rather than through the tables where there was far too much to trip over for her comfort.

That was when she finally noticed the face from the past. The one who'd practically led her ex-enemies into dozens of fights, even if the spiked blonde took a lot of the credit. He was the silent hero, even though Barret and silent didn't much belong in a sentence together. She gave him a fleeting smile of recognition and reclaimed her seat by Tifa.

"Back for more?" Tifa asked.

"I was thinking so, but the room won't sit still."

"Well that's not good."

"Nope. Especially since my bodyguards aren't around…"

Hearing her refer to Rude and Reno as 'her bodyguards' earned a laugh, but at the same time, she could see the concern limning Tifa's features. She could concede that it would be a little dangerous to send an intoxicated Turk home on her own, with a loaded gun.

"Can I call a cab for you?" Tifa asked.

"Well, I'd say yeah… but I'm not sure I'm up for someone else's driving with my head spinning like this. Plus the walk might do me a little good."

"Why don't I have Barret walk you home then?"

"Oh, it's a long ways-" she began, taking a moment to pace her speech "-I don't want to put you out."

"Not at all, I wouldn't have a clean conscience if I sent you out there alone."

"Mmm." Elena considered the prospect, holding her head delicately as if that would keep it from feeling heavy. "He doesn't mind?"

"Barret? Would you mind walking Elena home?"

There was a charged silence, a slight pause that she wasn't surprised swept through the space between them.

"Not if we leave now," Barret finally answered.

"Are you ready to go then, Elena?"

"I guess. I wish I could put off tomorrow… stay away from the two bastards who stole my assignment."

"Maybe you could take a day off? Make it a long weekend?"

"Maybe. We'll see…" Elena huffed and slid off the stool, keeping her grip on the back cautiously.

"Take care," Tifa called as Elena headed for the door.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

The moon was high, bathing the streets in pale light, washing out any vibrancy within sight. Barret was enjoying the silence, basking in the peace that he and the others had brought to Edge. Sure, he was walking a drunken Turk home but that Turk was currently silent, focusing on keeping her feet moving in a semi-straight line. They were half way to her apartment when he gave up hoping that queitude would last.

"So what're you doing here? I thought you'd be off playing hero some place. Doing something wild and exciting." Elena emphasized her point with a gesture that about stole her ability to balance. She wobbled and he caught her arm, steadying her.

It wasn't really that he was insulted by the insinuation of the statement, but more that it was coming from Elena in a tone of voice that reeked of challenge. Certain she wasn't about to topple, he ignored her and opted for blandly watching a car pass by.

She stopped, turning toward him with a gleam in her eyes that gave him an uneasy feeling. "Oops. Did I hit a nerve?" She cocked her head and feigned innocence like a regular Gold Saucer actress.

"Just walk…"

"Aw. Poor Bawwet got his nerves in a bunch. Gun barrel jammed?"

He seriously considered showing her just how _un_ jammed the barrel was.

"Bawwet," she repeated. He stopped even with her, glaring into her hazel eyes.

"Stop callin' me that." He was certain that under-the-influence Elena was every bit as annoying as Yuffie.

"Okay, Ba _rr_ et." Elena fumbled her first step forward but managed to fall in behind him, trailing along.

He mused that she really had downed an awful lot of alcohol. If he was being honest, it surprised him that she could walk and carry on a conversation at all—even if it was a very unpleasant one-sided conversation.

"Honestly, I'd love to know what made you stick around this place." Elena was now beside him, using his prosthetic to stable herself as they stepped down into the crosswalk at an intersection. Barret was slightly surprised at the warmth that radiated from her hand into the metal of the prosthetic. They weren't kidding about state-of-the-art.

"Damn it, Elena. Why?"

Despite the fact that they'd safely stepped back onto the sidewalk, Elena was still using his arm. In fact, she'd snaked her arm around it and that was making him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Why not?"

"Why do you-" Interruption came in the form of his harsh inhalation when Elena brushed full torso against him. Just a part of her swagger, but he could feel things he was certain he did not need to feel. "- _care_?" he growled.

"It's j-just that I'm-" She paused, looking at a loss, but she snapped her fingers as if she'd picked back up the trail. "-curious! Just curious, I guess."

If Elena realized what she'd done as she brushed against him a bit more, she was hiding it well. He slipped out of her grasp, distancing from her to avoid any further contact. "Drop it."

"Not good 'nough to know, hm?"

She was shaking her head, mumbling something under her breath and walking faster, even if she had to spread her arms to hold her balance. He had no idea why she was so sensitive to his avoidance. There was no way she was interested in the lives of her former enemies. Curious? Just an excuse. Tifa used it all the time when she was after something.

"Elena, slow down. I'm not peeling your ass off the street if you mowed down by a car." It had to be the alcohol. That was the only reasonable explanation for her mood. "Look, it's because Tifa needed me around to help out. And it's the right thing to do by Marlene, too."

"That simple, huh?" Elena stopped, faced him with a little smirk. "You couldn't just say that before?"

Barret caught up to her and she started back down the road looking utterly satisfied about finally prying the answer out of him. She carried on quietly for the block, seeming to watch nothing in particular yet stealing glances at him. Finally, she said "That's really sweet."

"Couldn't leave her to take care of all that by herself."

"Yeah, you could have. But you didn't. That's sweet."

"It's what friends do."

"Bet you wouldn't screw her over for a job…"

"Can't rightly say I would anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I was after wealth there for a while…but things change."

"At least you realized it was wrong. Anyway, this is me."

Elena had paused in front of an impressive high rise and hooked her thumb over her shoulder at it. He hadn't even realized they'd headed downtown, probably too busy making sure she didn't nose dive over any curbs. She was fidgeting with the cuffs of her blazer.

Coming up with nothing to add, Barret just told her "Goodnight, Elena."

He was just about to turn back to the sidewalk when she asked "You don't need anything before you head back, do you?"

He shook his head, wondering why she seemed to be stalling and why she was biting her lip the way she was. He was about to ignore her oddities and be back on his way when she grabbed the crook of his elbow, her hazel eyes blazing in the silver light as she gave him a look that he felt in the depths of his soul.

"Thanks for walking me back."

He nodded, thinking that was the end of it. That she'd let him go and wander up to her apartment, forget all about the evening after the sixth glass. Lose all the bits and pieces of this conversation. He was wrong.

Elena balanced on the tips of her black loafers, using his elbow to bring herself even with his cheek. His skin blazed when she placed a kiss mere inches from his lips. And rather than falling back, leaving him stunned from it in the crisp air, she kept to her toes. Nuzzled her nose against his face sweetly, her finger tips massaging the inside of his elbow.

The scent of her snaked into his nose, candied fruit and a lighter scent he couldn't quite place. Her breath was downright intoxicating when it ghosted across his lips. Too much alcohol to discern any particular taste, but he was sure he could make out the sugar from the tea when her mouth crashed against his. The kiss was unexpected enough, but the urgency and hunger he found there were startling. The way she devoured his bottom lip, gripped his arms tightly, and melted into him shocked him right down to the core. A core which was currently on fire.

Barret stood there rooted to the concrete, unable to act. He could have pushed her away when she'd first gotten close. Should have stopped her from nuzzling into him like a lover. The thoughts all came far too late, and he'd just caught up to the kiss when she broke away. The thick coat of dust lying over his libido seemed to scatter into the night air when she breathed hard, warming the moisture left on his lips from her kiss. He was feeling things he hadn't felt in _years_ , suddenly starving and thirsty all at once. He was torn between asking her just what the hell she was thinking or kissing her again. But she was drunk, and that's what this came down to.

She sighed, kissed him desperately one more time, and then she was disappearing into the dim lobby. He was left empty-handed and wondering what the hell had just happened. This was not at all where he saw the night going. It was madness. _It was nothing, right?_ Too much alcohol and there you go. Nothing she'd remember, something he should forget. After all, it's just a kiss.


	2. Schemes That Shouldn't Be Hatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa hatches a scheme to see to it that Barret finds the happiness he deserves, even if it is with the most unexpected of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still many thanks to **motchi** and **bofoddity** for their help in the direction of this chapter the first time around :) Originally posted July 6, 2007. Rewritten July 2020 (so crazy to think about that haha). I just couldn't let this one alone because I really enjoyed writing this one. Fiery Elena is fun to write.

There are some schemes that just shouldn't be hatched. But that thought never even crossed Tifa's mind when Barret came home to tell her quite an interesting story.

She'd just finished closing down the bar when he'd gotten back. He brought a cold draft in with him and Tifa rubbed her arms to fight the chill. However, it wasn't the cold that grabbed her attention; it was the look on his face as he walked to the counter that had her wondering.

"Everything all right, Barret?"

He slumped heavily onto a barstool. "'Course, Tifa. Everything's fine."

Tifa tossed an old dish rag into the sink and dried her hands on her jeans. She leaned against the counter, offering a warm smile. "Are you sure?"

She could see through his words. She'd known him so long that she felt sometimes she knew him better than she knew herself. Her inquisitive puppy eyes would break through his walls, they always did.

"I'm just confused about some things, Teef."

"Things, hm? Well, that narrows it down."

"I suppose you'll get it out of me eventually, so I might as well just 'fess up."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You're getting good at this!"

"You never give up; I don't usually have a choice."

"Oh, that's not true." She mocked a frown. "You wouldn't tell me if you didn't really want to."

He said nothing because she was right. They shared many things, even if there was a bit of an act before those things were shared. She chalked it up to stubbornness. That was just the kind of bond they had formed after many years of friendship.

"Elena was acting strange the whole walk to her place."

"Strange like how?"

"Clingy."

"She probably couldn't walk straight. I'd be clingy too if I drank six Costa Iced Teas."

"That's what I thought at first. Then, at the front door to her place, she gets on her tiptoes and just kisses me out of nowhere. I know I didn't come onto her. And it ain't like she came onto me before that point, either."

And there it was, on the table: the most unexpected thing Barret could have said. Tifa had never pegged Elena for any type but Tseng. There had been quite a bit of alcohol in her system, but, then again, she'd had time to walk it off. Tifa decided then that she'd get to the bottom of it.

Her silence seemed to make him self-conscious. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Barret…not because of anything aside from the fact that she...Well, I didn't see it coming."

"You think _you_ didn't see it coming. Hell, I didn't see it coming in the next era. Not that I've spent time thinkin' about it. But it's just a kiss, right? Too much alcohol and there it is. She probably won't even remember it tomorrow."

Tifa nearly blurted, 'We'll see about that,' but opted for a safer route. One that wouldn't give away her plans. "I don't think a girl could kiss you and forget about it."

"A girl like Elena might."

"Don't tell me you think you're not good enough."

"Teef, I'm practically an old man."

"Oh, bull. You're barely thirty-eight."

"And she's gotta be ten years younger than that."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's dated a younger woman."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Teef…Who said anything about dating?"

Tifa's eyes shifted as she searched for a recovery. No options. "I, um…just want to see you happy, that's all."

"Happiness doesn't exactly equal Elena."

"Maybe, maybe not. You could at least find out."

"Your mind…I swear it must go a mile a minute. Where do you come up with this shit? It was just a kiss. Nothing else."

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

* * *

"Damn, despicable, horrid sun…" Elena mumbled as the bright rays of sun reached through the sheer drapes and pulled her from dreamless sleep.

She took a deep breath and felt a distinct ache swell from her forehead to her ears. Nausea would be next; it would start the minute she moved—these were symptoms she knew without a doubt. She'd had to nurse Reno out of several mornings just like this.

She rubbed her eyes until white lights popped into her vision. As the room came into focus, she glanced at the clock. The alarm would go off in three minutes and worsen her headache. She ripped the cord and hesitantly pulled herself from sheets that, today, felt like heaven.

The trip to the kitchen wasn't as bad as she assumed, but the smell of food was. She forced herself to eat as much as she could, washing down the toast with old coffee. Several mints and a good long shower later, she actually resembled a living human being. That didn't mean she felt like one.

She finished her cuffs and reached for her tie, realizing that it wasn't where she normally placed it.

"Shit."

A few minutes searching the room led her to the memory of ripping the tie off in the elevator. She couldn't help but wonder what else she was forgetting before and after her dive into the bar. At least she didn't have a car to worry about. She'd smartly left that at the office. Actually, she'd been too fired up to grab the keys off her desk, and too stubborn to go back and get them. Not that she'd admit it. It looked like she'd be walking.

The brisk morning helped with the grogginess, but the headache was going absolutely nowhere. Still, being outside was certainly lifting her spirits. It was like freedom, even if it wasn't going to last. She remembered with astonishingly clear certainty that Tseng and Reno had put the nail in the coffin. They had been the ones who had pushed her toward Seventh Heaven, of all places. And Tifa…Tifa had been great company, though she couldn't quite remember their conversation in full.

When she pushed past glass revolving doors, all that was left of her freedom shattered on the marble floor. She made it a point not to look at anyone as she headed for the elevator, reclaiming her tie from the floor. Elena managed a decent enough knot as she used the ride up to compose herself.

The doors parted on her floor and she was stalking down the short hall to her office when the first nuisance came.

"Hey 'Laney."

He rolled the "L." She was in for it.

"You look like hell," came with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks for noticing, Reno."

Reno simply chuckled. "No biting remarks? Just a little sarcasm is all you can muster?"

The gap between his shoulder and her door looked increasingly smaller by the minute.

"Go to hell."

"Already been. This is much more fun."

"Ha-ha," she mocked, coming face-to-face with the redhead.

"You know, we're heading out today. This assignment is going to kick ass."

"Yeah? Break a leg."

"You're so bitter it's making your eyes red. Or is that the hangover? When the goin' gets tough, the tough get goin' to the bar?"

Elena said nothing. Simply clenched her fists at her sides and stared.

"Hey Rude," he shouted. She flinched. "'Laney's got a hangover! Went to the bar without us. Can you believe that?"

She turned to find Rude staring at her from the reception desk, along with half of the people on the floor. That was all she could handle. She'd tried to ward him off by being passive, but he clearly wasn't going anywhere until he got a reaction. And that's just what she'd give him. She cocked back her elbow and gave Reno a swift right hook. It seemed to happen in slow motion for her, though it was quick enough to catch him off-guard. Her fist hit with a wonderful sound, though she knew her knuckles would hurt later. His back hit the wall with a satisfying thud and he was nursing his lip while glaring daggers.

"Careful, you're getting blood on the floor," she said with a growing smirk.

"Bitch," he growled. She knew she was safe. Reno might talk a good game and give loads of sarcasm and wit, but he was not the type to brawl with her in the office. She'd never really knocked him back that way, but she was more than sure any retaliation would be in words.

"Yeah, I know. I sure hope Rufus doesn't mind your fat lip." And she strode into her office with a smile, feeling better already as the door slammed shut.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so great about putting someone in their place. That was when the initial memory pieced back together.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she mumbled, pressing her palm against her forehead. The drink-by-drink poker game was forming a telling picture in her head. She could see herself now, hell on flats. Trouble in a suit. The sauntering, tossing her hair, and using her voice for all it was worth. At least she'd won. No sense in tearing it apart.

She sat down at her desk and pushed in the power button on a sleek, silver tower and waited as the screen showed boot-up progress. When the prompt came, she entered her password and clicked the little flying letter on the desktop.

"You have 34 new messages," the bland voice told her.

"Great."

Half of them were junk, but she paused when the "Miracle Cure" popped up. It claimed to cure any hangover if taken before the night out. That would have been nice to know. The next was for a singles service she was certain Reno signed her up for.

The other e-mails were office notes and chain e-mails. Did these people ever do their work? She couldn't imagine they did with all of the chain crap and notes about food in the break room. It explained a lot.

The final e-mail was a note sent 15 minutes prior to her arrival. The arrow hung over the subject line, daring her to double click. The sender was Tseng. On any other day, she might actually have considered this exciting. Now, it was ominous.

"Give me a break," Elena sighed. She was chewing her nails and tapping the opposite index finger on the left mouse button. Two clicks and the e-mail popped up on a new window.

Tseng had actually written to let her know that he was sorry to cut her out of the assignment, but that he felt it was better for Reno to go with him. Bullshit. She knew she was qualified, and she couldn't find a suitable reason for Reno to go along with the assignment over her.

She pressed the delete button at least a dozen times and then opened the trash folder and deleted the message permanently. She didn't need his apologies.

Then, like a reminder of her bad luck or a symbol of death, Tseng knocked and came in without waiting for a reply. Elena pushed the keyboard forward and stood, crossing her arms in a stance that spoke of defiance.

"Elena, I realize Reno can be… difficult, but was it necessary to _hit_ him?"

"I felt it was, yes."

Tseng sighed and rolled his neck anxiously. "I don't want my decisions about assignments to cause problems within our organization."

"So don't fucking cut me out after getting me excited about an assignment, _Tseng_."

"I don't have time for this right now. I have a helicopter to catch. Why don't you just take the day off after you've finished your reports?"

"Whatever."

"Fine. Don't take this out on Rude, either."

"Oh! Why the hell would I? He isn't a little prick like the rest of you."

"Great," he laughed, "call me names. You're lucky I don't have you written up for insubordination."

"Aren't I?" She smiled sweetly and dropped back into her chair, vowing not to look up until her door shut.

She could hear Tseng sigh again and she knew he was thinking of saying something else, but he seemed to give up and leave, softly closing the door. She palmed her forehead and leaned her elbow against the desk. She'd never been so disrespectful and she was surprised he'd tolerated it. He must have felt guilty or something along those lines. She half expected Reno to come in and say something before heading off to the roof, but he never did.

After taking a deep breath, she stood and walked to the large window. She pushed the blinds aside and watched the skyline for a black helicopter that would speed off into the distance, leaving her to write reports. How fun it would be to make use of a rifle with a good scope and ground them for a day or so.

That was it! Just what she needed. She snatched up her set of keys and headed out of the office. The trip back to the elevator brought on a few glances from those who watched her punch Reno, but she ignored it. She'd soon find some relief.

The range was empty and cold. She went straight for the gun locker and selected a high-powered rifle. Running her hands down the barrel brought her a sly grin, but she quickly traded the weapon for a .45 custom similar to the one she kept at home. She checked the gun out and went for the ammunition, choosing a magazine and some rounds. Rounds that would stop "two-legged fiends" as they were called by some of the old mentors.

She loaded the bullets into the magazine and listened to it slide into place with a satisfying click. After grabbing a pair of safety glasses and ear protection, she headed down to one of the lanes. She'd always loved how the ear protection could drown out every other sound but that of her heart and steady breathing. At least until she fired.

She chambered a round and disengaged the safety, taking up a stance with her left leg forward. Her right arm was straight as an arrow, but the left relaxed nicely at the elbow. Aiming was her favorite part of range shooting. She had the luxury of time. Once she found the line she wanted, she pulled back the trigger and listened to the bang as the gun kicked in her hands. She was already beginning to feel the stress seeping out of her pores.

As the stress washed away with each shot, her memory began to wash in. She could recall finishing the poker game and taking an unsteady walk through the bar. Tifa's insistence that she be chaperoned home by Barret came to mind, and with Barret she got an uneasy feeling that something was there. Something that had been blocked from her memory by the combination of stress and alcohol. The thought of befriending Tifa also came to mind, and she suddenly realized that she'd come off like a lush. Setting the record straight would be best.

She'd been so preoccupied that she'd barely noticed when the gun clicked and sent the slide back to stay, telling her that she was out of bullets. That was fine with her, she had things to do and the reports weren't even an afterthought.

Elena hurriedly returned the handgun and raced back up to her floor in search of Rude. There was another record to set straight with him. When she headed down the hall that branched toward his office, she found his door slightly ajar.

"Rude?" she called, knocking softly.

When he didn't answer, she pushed the door further and peeked around the edge. Rude was typing, expressionless, but she could tell by the rate of his keystrokes he was agitated. She wondered if she'd played any part in that.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she coaxed, hoping he'd at least acknowledge her presence.

The typing came to an abrupt end. He looked up from the screen, chin lowered so that she could barely see his eyes above the frame of his sunglasses. She slipped into his office and leaned against the door, closing it.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know you and Reno are partners and you get how to deal with him, but sometimes he really pisses me off."

"I know. There have been several times when _someone'_ s had to pull you two apart."

She laughed, amused that he'd keep track. "It's stupid, but we just clash a lot of the time."

"I'm not holding it against you. I just hate seeing that happen. If you guys get into it like that outside the office, it puts off signals that we can be divided."

"I didn't think about that when it happened. I don't think I'd do it outside the office, though."

Rude gave her a pointed look.

"Okay! So I might have come close a few times…but have I ever gone through with it?"

She received an even more pointed look.

"We were in a damn cave!"

"Could have been someone watching."

"Oh, bite me. There was no one else there. I'll be more careful, I promise."

He did not look convinced, which didn't surprise her. She and Reno would probably never settle all of their differences. They were always in some strange cycle of getting along, tearing each other apart, making up, and then coming through for one another when the time came. She realized he was much like a brother to her.

"So are you sticking around now that Tseng is gone?" she asked.

"I don't know. You?"

"I was thinking of heading over to Tifa's bar."

She could have sworn that Rude seemed to shift and almost perk up when she mentioned Tifa. She vaguely remembered hearing that he'd once had a thing for Tifa, and the wheels were already turning in her mind.

"Why don't you come along?"

He was nodding, but saying, "One hangover isn't enough?"

"You spend _way_ too much time with Reno. I wanted to apologize to her for being so out of sorts last night. I actually like her a lot."

"I've got some reports to finish."

"You're dodging!"

"No, really. I need to get them done."

"That's what Mondays are for. It's Friday and we have no boss. Come on."

"Now who sounds like Reno?"

"I do not. I just thought it might be fun to hang out without Reno, actually. I don't get to spend much time with you."

A brow quirked over a silver reflection of the room. "Seriously?"

"Why not?"

She was hoping he couldn't tell she had something up her sleeve.

"Fine."

"Good! Shut that damn thing off. I'll grab my keys," she said, halfway out the door.

"I'll drive."

She turned back with a glare, "I'm not _that_ bad."

"I'm not a good passenger."

"Yes, I know. You and Reno have had that one out enough. Fine, you drive, but let's go."

She waited while Rude shut down the desktop and found his keys. They were headed out the door and this time she was in a good mood. And still wearing her tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this has been a fun read so far! Happy weekend!!


End file.
